


Merry and Bright

by vix_spes



Series: Incremental [20]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Date Night, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: On Christmas Eve Eve, Adam decides to treat his husband to a night out.
Relationships: Adam Carter/Lucas North
Series: Incremental [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/377353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Merry and Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



It had been Adam’s idea; a festive date just for himself and Lucas. They had date nights, of course, but nine times out of ten that consisted of take-out while sat on the sofa with Netflix playing in the background. That wasn’t necessarily a bad thing and both of them were perfectly happy with it, but Adam couldn’t shake the feeling that Lucas deserved something better. And so, with a bit of help from Wes, Adam had come up with his plan.

He didn’t want to go too over the top. Even now, after everything they had been through – dates, separation and Lucas’ incarceration, marriage, bringing up Wes together – Lucas tended to freak out if Adam made what he considered to be too grand a gesture. He still couldn’t understand how Adam felt he deserved the world. So, what Adam needed was something special but nothing too outlandish. He considered the usual things but, well, Lucas still wasn’t too fond of ice-skating, there were too many crowds at Winter Wonderland, and they had already visited Christmas at Kew with Wes the previous weekend.

Finally, he settled on dinner and a show. It was a pretty traditional date, had the advantage of there not being the crowds to trigger Lucas’ claustrophobia and they could go out for a nice dinner beforehand. Of course, that then meant trawling through the listings and trying to figure out what Lucas – and Adam – might actually enjoy sitting through. Adam accepted Wes’ suggestions and discarded them almost immediately. It was the same with those of Jo and Ros. He had considered going to the ballet and watching The Nutcracker however, in a most surprising turn, Lucas was surprisingly picky about the productions that he watched and flatly refused to see the ENB version at the London Coliseum while his preferred production at the Royal Opera House was completely sold out.

To Adam’s relief, Malcolm came up trumps with his suggestion of White Christmas at the Dominion. It had been the perfect choice. Lucas loved all of those old films from the 1940s and 1950s and Adam had lost count of the number of them that they ended up watching. And so, Adam had bought the tickets, only gulping a little bit at the price. Still, it had been worth it for the expression on Lucas’ face when Adam had told him and, even better, the sight of Lucas all dressed up for an evening at the theatre. That sight had almost been enough to make Adam cancel the whole evening; even after years of dating and almost two of marriage, Adam was never going to get enough of his husband, especially when he was dressed up and looking like James Bond.

The show was pretty good, not amazing. It definitely wasn’t as good as the film, but it was still enjoyable enough. It was worth it for the rapt expression on Lucas’ face. The way that he leant forward as though he couldn’t get enough of what was happening on stage. So much so that Adam found himself watching Lucas more than he watched the show. When he saw the glossy sheen of Lucas’ eyes as the strains of White Christmas rang out around the theatre, Adam couldn’t resist sliding his hand into Lucas’ and tangling their fingers together. As Lucas turned to look at him, Adam leaned in and gave him a soft kiss.

“Merry Christmas, Lucas.”


End file.
